


Latkes of Love

by MezzoPuny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoPuny/pseuds/MezzoPuny
Summary: Hunk makes latkes. (oneshot)





	Latkes of Love

“Applesauce!”

“Sour cream!”

“Applesauce!”

“Sour cream!”

“Applesauce!”

“Sour cream!”

Pidge and Hunk were in the kitchen, Pidge leaning against the counter as Hunk cooked the latkes.  The smell (and shouting) had had attracted the attention of the other castle residents. 

“hey guys” Lance said, poking his head in the doorway. “What’s all the hubbub?” 

“Hunk thinks that sour cream should be anywhere near latkes!” Pidge shouted, pointing a finger accusingly. 

Hunk turned away from the stove for a moment, put a hand over his heart in a look of shock.

“And you don’t?  The creamy texture of the sour cream goes perfectly with the latkes crispness!” Hunk defended.

“Why not just do what I do when I can’t make a decision?” Lance asked. “And-”

“Show tunes are not the answer to everything! How many times do I have to keep telling you that?” Hunk interrupted.

Lance folded his arms and pouted. 

“Not that solution, the other one! The-”

“Two great tastes that go great together solution!” Hunk and Lance finished at the same time.

Hunk took the latkes out of the pan with his spatula, put them on a paper towel covered plate, and turned off the heat.  He put the plate on the counter before shouting;

“I love that solution! So many culinary wonders of the world came from that solution” Hunk said, wiping away a tear of joy with his apron. “It’s so crazy, it just might work”

“Wait, where are we going to get sour cream OR applesauce? And where’d you find potatoes?” Lance asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? He-” Pidge scrunched her eyebrows in realization. “Where  _ did  _ you get all this stuff?” she said, gesturing to the spread on the counter.

“The applesauce is made with this fruit we got from the last planet we stopped on.  Its honestly closer to pear sauce, but it was the best I could do.  The spuds were a gift from Shay, and I made the sour cream with milk from Kaltenecker-”

“Kaltenecker is a girl?!?!?!?” Lance interrupted. 

“Lance, ALL cows are girls” Pidge explained.

“I knew that” Lance said, pouting even bigger than before.

“-now all we have to do is find Shiro, Allura, and Coran, and we can get this party started!” Hunk finished.

“What about Keith?” Lance asked.

Now it was Hunk’s turn to pout.

“He insulted me!”

“Huh?”

“He called latkes ‘deluxe hashbrowns’ and Hunk kicked him out,” Pidge said, almost falling off of her stool, laughing.


End file.
